A Love Unforgettable
by RMS-OLYMPICA
Summary: This is a poem about the Olympic and Britannic. In my world, Britannic is Olympic's daughter, and Titanic is the aunt and sister respectively. I aim it to be thought provoking.


"Olympic, what was your sister like? Did the people make her grand?"  
"Yes, my darling, she was fine, the finest in the land.  
No one else was like her. No one had her creed.  
I knew within my very heart the life that she could lead.  
I sent my best of wishes to her on a tenth of April day.  
She sailed away into the sun, for nothing stood in her way.  
Oh, Britannic, my darling, I wish that you did know  
The spark of pride she sent in the air where'er she did go.  
The air around her seemed electrically charged with her undeniable glory.  
I watched from afar, knowing she'd make a front page story.  
I felt pride within my soul when people would stop to gaze,  
My sister was so beautiful and she was bound for happy days!"  
"Olympic, why did your sister die? Why couldn't I see her face?  
We wait among the happy people, yet she's in a somber place."  
"Britannic, my dearest baby, I cannot tell a lie,  
You must put up with this old girl and know that I shall cry.  
I cannot think of my sister without my vision clouding with tears.  
I have been without her for so very long, so many pain-filled years.  
The day I heard that horrible truth shall be etched forever in my heart,  
The day I lost my beloved sister, with which I never did wish to part.  
When I received news of her sinking, I raced across those waves,  
Hoping I'd be able to say farewell on her very last of days.  
Oh, but I didn't get their quick enough! I did not have enough speed!  
The Captain ordered me to give up hope; an order I didn't wish to heed!  
I had raced across that blackened surf pressing to see how fast I could go,  
Now the Captain ordered me to stop. I hope you'll know the love I did know.  
I wanted to go to that very spot where my sister's life did end,  
A glorious lady with a glorious heart all ended by a word called 'sin'.  
He hurt me with his ruthless order to cease my propellers' purpose-driven churn,  
Anger at him flared in my heart, I didn't want to obey a command I was told to learn!  
But, he forced me to learn, forced me to turn away,  
Forced me to live without saying 'farewell', forced me to return to work that day."  
"Olympic, are you mad at yourself? Upset you couldn't say 'goodbye'?  
Upset you left her all alone? All alone to die?"  
"Oh, Britannic! Why must you ask such things? They that tear my heart in two?!  
But, answer you I shall, my darling. Answer you I shall do.  
I have tried so vainly to forgive myself, yet my heart is half plunged in grief.  
It wraps around my very heart like a strangling ivy wreath.  
No one gave me a kindly look, a sympathetic word they did not say,  
Such as 'Fair Olympic, you did all you could to save your dear sister that day.'  
But, I tried! Don't they know? I tried to save her as across that ocean I ran.  
I would of said 'goodbye' if not halted by this foolish man.  
Yet, I never got to say 'goodbye'. NEVER let her know!  
Titanic! My treasured sister! How I love you so!"  
"Olympic, I hope you know I love you, e'en though your heart is sad.  
Forgive yourself, dear mother. You did not commit any bad.  
Titanic knows you love her. She knows you tried with all of your might.  
When love drove you across dangerous waves on that perilous night.  
You mustn't keep hurting a heart that has dealt with so much bad.  
Forgive yourself, dearest mother, and then you may not feel so sad.  
I'm sure she is not mad at those efforts you did make.  
You avoided danger the best you could, though your life was still at stake.  
You acted with such bravery on a night devoid of moon.  
You did all you could in hopes to get to her so soon.  
I love you, old Olympic, and I am not angered at your ways.  
Concern for one you did love has lasted for years and days.  
When I am old and wizened like you, I shall remember the pleasures I have known,  
From a grand lady named Olympic, who hid a heart so alone.  
I love you, my beautiful friend, and I'll recall a story behind the tears  
Of persevering adoration for one you shan't see for the rest of your years.  
And, I am sure, old Olympic, when it comes time you too shall die,  
You will be reunited with your sister, for your kindness never did falter, nor lie."  
"Britannic, my dearest one, it is a reassuring thought.  
I will be so glad to see her, for love shall perish not.  
But, for now I am nothing more than for men to hurt and command.  
Now though, I shall dream, of a far off and distant land.  
A land where my sister resides, where she, perhaps, waits for me.  
On this big, eternal expanse, a grand and forever sea.  
I am sure my time is coming up, I am over 20 years old.  
The humans will not want me much longer; I am no longer eye-catching or bold.  
I am no longer the fashionable steamer that people clamor to take.  
I am 50,000 tons of steel one day that the ship-yard shall break.  
That is our future, my darling, no matter the life we have had.  
Scrapping happens to a good many ship, it is so brutal and bad.  
Do not think false wishes; that I shall escape this fate.  
No, my baby, I shan't. It shall be either early or late."  
"Oh Olympic! They cannot kill you! You have such a life ahead!  
How could they be so cruel and with their blows, leave you dead?"  
"Britannic, my darling daughter, to them we are not more than machines.  
We have no life and no hopes, they don't even think we have dreams.  
I could tell you so much more dearest, there is so much to say,  
But, the humans want me to go to work, so I shall come back one day.  
Be true, my daughter, while I am gone, make me proud of your ways.  
Strike out over life! Rejoice in the sun's rays!  
I will come back again; don't you doubt that twice!  
I have much more to tell you, and your company is so nice."

I watched her as she sailed away into the slowly setting sun,  
Thinking of all she had told me, and the life that she had run.  
The first thing she had done in life were joyful sails o'er the ocean blue,  
Then, drafted into War she was, and cared for the soldiers too.  
I loved her so very dearly, and dreaded when we had to part,  
But thoughts of meeting once again gradually settled my heart.  
Her Captain took her one way, mine took me the other.  
I remembered everything I saw so I could later tell my dear mother.  
Not everything was exciting on these future trips I took,  
But I recalled all I saw, life a reference book.  
So much time was passing! Now the time was nigh.  
When I'd wait for dear Mother to come in from the waves she did ply.  
I waited and waited that first day, sought out on the open sea,  
It would be such a wonderful time when it was just her and me.  
She would tell of her trip, I would tell of mine,  
How proud she was to carry the flag of the White Star Line.  
I waited and waited to see the tugs that would bring her back to shore.  
Just her and I together, sharing stories once more.  
She didn't come in that next day either, perhaps that she was late!  
Taking a little longer than the time the humans did slate.  
She didn't come that next day either, and I started to fret!  
Did she come into a different dock than what she would normally get?!  
The next day came and far away, I saw quite the sight.  
It was something that looked like a ship, though didn't appear quite right.  
I watched the tugs pull it closer. Yes! It was a ship indeed!  
But, what in heavens happened, to give it this somber lead?  
I could tell it was grand at one time, yet that seemed so long ago,  
Curiosity picked my mind, and I wanted to know.  
This somber shell came closer, devoid of deck and stack.  
I looked towards the starboard bow, and the name  
OLYMPIC  
stared  
back...

I couldn't think at all that moment! My heart welled up with pain!  
Olympic, my treasured mother! I shall never see you again!  
You were right about the ship-breakers! They ruthlessly tore you apart!  
Not paying any heed to your loving and kindly heart!  
How shall I survive without your beauty and your truth?  
Those ignorant men killed you in your 25 years of youth!  
Oh, I hope they be cursed for doing something so bad!  
Now I am forever without you, and so terribly lonely and sad...  
Olympic! Olympic! I shall cry your name over and over again!  
Hoping it shall bring you back from hard-hearted sin.  
Melancholy feelings grip my heart, I no longer have interest in life!  
I have seen the meaning full and complete if the word that is known as strife.  
No more stories to be shared on a night glowing with moon,  
No longer shall I see you, gleaming in the sunlight of noon.  
The men have done their worst, no longer shall I hear your horn!  
Such a proud note it has had I have remembered since I was born.  
Olympic! Olympic! I love you! I am so glad you got to hear those words,  
And I shall wait and watch and listen as the lament is echoed by seabirds...  
Those tug boats are going away, taking you to the last of your fate,  
I love you so much, dear mother, but the ship-breakers I hate!  
With barely a ripple the water glides across your red and black coat,  
Those humans are so uncaring, thinking you are only a boat.  
Goodbye, my mother dearest, Farewell and Aurevoir too.  
I hope so much you are with your sister in the heavenly and eternal blue.  
I wish you the best of happiness, for you loved your sister so.  
As soon as the scrappers broke your heart, I know that's where you did go.  
I am so glad I heard the stories of the life that you did live,  
I am so glad I knew the love the heart of you could give.  
I hear the echo of your voice, the tales that you could bring,  
The truths within your heart and the love that you could sing...

"Britannic, my darling dearest, when I was torn into by a collision with old Hawke,  
It wasn't exactly pleasant, and I had to return to dock.  
The gentle men, they repaired my gash, and made me as good as new,  
Then back I sailed out again, into the ocean blue.  
Then I threw a propeller blade-humans called me an 'accident-prone' sort,  
But, back again I went, to be repaired at Belfast port.  
That was the last time, dear daughter, Titanic and I would be side by side,  
I wished it would last longer, but time did not forever bide.  
People took a photograph that immortalized that day,  
The very last time we'd be together; together-forever, they would say.  
I hold that glorious memory in the chambers of my heart,  
Under lock and key, never ever to part.  
My sister and I together, upon the oceans' crest,  
Glowing in the sunlight, at our next to best.  
Oh, that moment was so long ago, our moment side-by-side,  
The very last time we'd be together, before she sadly died.  
The Captain thought me foolish to plow through icy sin,  
Yet if it meant to save my sweet sister, I would do it all over again..."

My mother's words echoed as she drifted away from sight,  
Now she was with the one she loved and tried to save on a 15th of April night.  
I said my last goodbye to her as the tug boats pulled her away,  
This memory emblazoned fiercely on this unforgettable day.  
I watched a little longer, wondered if there was sadness in the sea,  
The Olympic-Class was over. Now there was only me.  
My mother was a masterpiece when she was under steam,  
Like a picture post-card, a reigning Ocean Queen.  
People once loved my mother, they sailed on only her,  
But then, there came a change, and she was naught but a bothersome burr.  
No one sought to save her from the scrappers filth and grime,  
She was wanted no longer, her age and fashion-her crime.  
The people remember her little after her scrapping day.  
No flowers nor prayers were strewn in her solemn way.  
Did anyone else say goodbye, or was I the only one?  
Saying farewell to her grandeur, and those crimes she had not done?  
No monuments were erected in her grand memory,  
She was the daughter of Belfast, and her second love was me.  
She filled 25 years with her riches, and also with her pride.  
Filling them with love, that love that never lied...  
I always thought my mother to be an invincible sort,  
Who had no fears, or, if she did, she left them back at port.  
Her haunting words echoed the fortelling of her fate:  
"I am nothing more that 50,000 tons of steel one day that the scrappers shall break.."  
She said it with a certain sorrow, for that was her future path.  
She didn't deny it with falsehoods; that they would tear her heart in half.  
I shudder at the thought of the scrappers fire and tools,  
The who looked at my mother so eagerly with eyes bespeaking cruel.  
What had she endured in the breaker's waterless dock?  
Did she think of me, was I her final thought?  
I love you dearest mother, there shall never be another like you.  
Think of you often, I shall, upon the bounteous blue.

I am always the daughter of Olympic, always shall be Britannic,  
Always shall remember the love of my mother, and the bravery of one named Titanic.  
I will always miss my mother, and our days together in dock,  
The stories she lovingly told me be also under lock..  
I will probably not share my stories with many others, true,  
But if the time does arise, share them I shall do...

"Britannic, what was Lady Olympic like? Did the people make her grand?"  
"Yes, dear friend, she was fine, one of the finest in the land..."


End file.
